Ma vie
by ddeiSmile
Summary: El golpe seco reverberó junto a su gemido, más no se dio el tiempo de acariciarse para aminorar el dolor. Su mano viajó de inmediato a los cabellos azabaches jalando de éstos para causarle el mismo dolor. Seguían sumidos en una lucha


Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Copyright © Akira Amano.  
!**A**dvertencia: Lemon/lime, slash (hombre/hombre), puede tomarse como un universo alterno, ooc, quizá plot what plot.  
!**E**xtensión: 1.000 palabras. Capítulo único (oneshot).

* * *

**Ma vie**.  
—_Por: ddeıSmıle_—

* * *

Los forcejeos cedieron y el calor aumentó.

Alzó su fino cuerpo, desprotegiendo sus piernas revestidas en tela, estampándole contra la pared.

El golpe seco reverberó junto a su gemido, más no se dio el tiempo de acariciarse para aminorar el dolor. Su mano viajó de inmediato a los cabellos azabaches jalando de éstos para causarle el mismo dolor.

Seguían sumidos en una lucha mientras sus bocas se abrían como leones hambrientos tratando de morder los labios ajenos, gruñidos, gemidos, jadeos. El aire caliente se filtraba por su medio descubierto torso mientras su líder propiciaba falsas embestidas a su duro y húmedo miembro. Sonrió al ver el brillo bestial en los ojos carmesí y complacido le permitió morder sus labios hasta hacerlos sangrar. Sus uñas se clavaron con posesión en la amplia espalda de Xanxus, rasgando así la camisa y parte de su piel tras deshacerse de su chaqueta, el moreno gruñó ante el ardor incómodo avivando el deseo y dolor.

—Basura —gruñó, lanzándolo contra el suelo.

—¡Vroi~, maldito cabrón! No seas tan bestia... —calló al sentir la boca de Xanxus sobre su sensible abdomen.

Sus cabellos largos de un blanco grisáceo cayeron en el suelo mientras el líder de Varia retiraba con sus dientes las medias de _cuerpo completo_* junto a su ropa interior. Jadeó, formando un vaho de aire blanco cuando Xanxus atrapó su miembro, acariciándolo, abriéndolo de forma descarada y se abalanzó para tomarle con la boca. Squalo se estremeció guiando sus temblorosas manos hacia la cabeza de su líder.

—…Boss —gimió quedo.

Xanxus sonrió victorioso retardando más su tortuoso vaivén.

—¡Ah, Xanxus, maldición! —Squalo se arqueó ante la mirada frívola de su líder.

Decididamente el moreno se alejó retirándole el vestido negro de un solo golpe. El _tiburón_ se preparó consciente de lo que vendría, sus manos temblorosas por el incontenible ardor que sentía viajaron directo al cierre de Xanxus, abriéndolo desesperado.

Volvieron a besarse sin cerrar los ojos, retándose con la mirada hasta que Squalo, finalmente, liberó el trozo de carne que su líder ostentaba entre las piernas.

Xanxus tomó aire girándolo bruscamente y propinando mordidas con desmedida fuerza a su cuello, lo abrió de nalgas hundiendo dos de sus dedos con demasiada fuerza.

—¡No! —jadeó, abriéndose más—… Sácalos.

—¿Realmente quieres eso, basura? —murmuró a su oído, mordiendo el lóbulo al tiempo que su lengua jugaba por toda la extensión—, ¿No te gusta así?

Squalo se estremeció sintiendo el tercero abrirse paso.

—¡Vroi~!, maldito enfermo —murmuró con una sonrisa soberbia—, me das asco.

Xanxus sintió su miembro aumentar, el tono ronco, sumamente masculino y entrecortado de su subordinado le ponía, sin lugar a dudas, sus dedos viajaron por el abdomen del peliblanco hasta atrapar su pene hinchado y sin más comenzó a masturbarlo.

—¿Qué sucede? Pensé que hacer de zorra te había gustado.

—Xanxus… Basta, voy a correrme —bisbisó entrecortadamente.

—Entonces hazlo, basura.

Squalo cerró sus ojos con fuerza al sentir el aliento bañado en whisky de su líder contra su sensible cuello, las corrientes eléctricas viajaron furiosas por todo su sudoroso cuerpo hasta acabar en la punta de su miembro. Se arqueó alcanzando las hebras azabaches y sin pensarlo mucho se sostuvo de éstas moviendo sus caderas en un vaivén errático al tiempo que se auto-penetraba con los húmedos dedos de Xanxus.

El final lo alcanzó golpeándolo de forma devastadora. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante la imperiosa potencia del placer, su piel ardió cuando Xanxus mordió su hombro, rompiendo con sus afilados colmillos la misma.

Sintió cómo limpiaba los restos de su semen incapaz de articular palabra alguna.

Xanxus se relamió lubricando su miembro con la esencia de su subordinado y tras tomar con fuerza las nalgas del mismo, abriéndolo para él, dejando a la vista su hinchada entrada, lo penetró de una estocada.

Ambos gimieron a coro, extasiados por la intromisión tan profunda.

—Ábrete, basura —murmuró siendo besado con hambre por los labios del aludido—… Me vas a partir en dos.

Squalo sólo atinó a dejar caer su cabeza, apoyando su húmeda frente contra el frío suelo y guió sus manos marcadas por las venas y heridas hasta sus glúteos, abriéndolos para _su amante_.

Se sonrojó inevitablemente percibiendo con exagerado placer los movimientos sensuales, entre lentos y veloces, de su jefe.

—…Xanxus —jadeó—, ¡Ah! Boss, Boss…

El aludido se apretó lo más posible al peliblanco, tratando con desespero no gemir el nombre de éste. Lamió la espalda que se extendía bajo él, pegada a su pecho, afincando su atención en la marca de nacimiento que Squalo ostentaba en su hombro derecho, una marca que por ley le pertenecía a él.

—Mío —murmuró hambriento—, eres sólo mío Squalo.

El peliblanco asintió a punto de terminar, incapaz de mantener su peso un poco más. Xanxus comenzó a masturbarlo al ritmo de sus embestidas veloces y desesperadas. La gloria se acercaba a pasos agigantados y sin darse cuenta terminó dentro del albino mientras éste se corría en su mano.

Una explosión jadeante y ardida. ¡Jesús! Puro y lascivo placer.

Squalo tomó aire al sentirse abandonado por el miembro de Xanxus.

—Levántate, escoria —llamó su líder una vez vestido.

—¡Vroi~, eres un maldito insensible! —gruñó.

Antes que su líder pudiera replicar algo salió cargando sobre sus hombros la chaqueta del moreno. Xanxus frunció el ceño, indignado y sin más se encaminó hacia la habitación de su mano derecha.

Existían diferentes cosas que hacían su vida más llevadera: Molestar y golpear a Squalo, obligarlo a hacer misiones donde tuviera que vestirse afeminadamente sólo para hacerlo rabiar y además disfrutar de la vista, hacer que cumplieran sus caprichos; entre ellos sumir bajo su poderío el carácter escandaloso y molesto del peliplata, fallárselo una y otra vez sin miramientos hasta que le sangrara el culo, demostrarle que le pertenecía únicamente a él, hacerlo gemir como una puta descarada, en fin. Demasiados detalles que giraban alrededor del hombre que empotraba bajo él.

En pocas palabras, Squalo mantenía a flote su mundo egoísta y malévolo. 


End file.
